


Hug, Kiss, Love, Dream

by krisrussel



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 09:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krisrussel/pseuds/krisrussel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four moments in the lives of John and Elizabeth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hug, Kiss, Love, Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I came across the four sentences, that lead this fic, on accident and thought they were very fitting for my favorite ship. Enjoy!!

**A hug is just a hug, till its the one you're thinking of...**

It had happened so fast and it was over even faster and it was only hours later that John Sheppard seemed to realize that he had held Elizabeth Weir in his arms. That he had hugged her... well, technically she had hugged him, but who cared about details like that.  
So now he was sitting on his bed, trying to wrap his mind around the fact that he had held Elizabeth in his arms.  
Even though he was shocked at first by her actions, he now realized how insanely good it had felt. How right it had felt to hold her close.  
He'd hugged people before, but it had never ever felt like that.  
And he'd be damned if he didn't want it to happen again.

 

**A kiss is just a kiss, till you find the one you love...**

He barely remembered how it had happened, but he suddenly found himself kissing Elizabeth... and what was even more amazing, she was kissing him back.  
He was sure the sheer amount of Athosian alcohol had something to do with the unrestricted way they had been treating each other most of the evening. And then he was walking her back to her quarters and then he was kissing her and... Oh God... A first kiss wasn't supposed to be this mind blowing...  
When the need to breathe became too much, their lips slightly parted and their foreheads touched, like they were reluctant to have some distance between them.  
"Damn..." John whispered and Elizabeth smiled.  
"Yeah..." She answered breathlessly and John couldn't help but slightly grin at the fact that he had done that to her.  
She glanced at her door and he knew she was debating with herself to invite him in or not, so he decided to make it easy on her.  
Gently cupping her cheek in his palm, he gave her a soft smile. "Not when we'll both wake up with a hangover."  
No, he wanted to remember and fully enjoy every single second of the first time he'd spend in her bed. Including seeing her waking up in the morning. God, he was looking forward to seeing her waking up next to him.  
"You're right." She agreed and kissed him again, long and hard and with so much emotion, before opening her door. "I'll see you in the morning."  
He nodded and after the door closed, he stayed rooted on the spot for a few more minutes.  
Then he suddenly realized he had just kissed Elizabeth...twice... and the most stupid grin ever appeared on his face as he turned around and headed for his own quarters.  
He was really looking forward to tomorrow... hangover be damned.

 

**Love is just a word till its proven to you...**

"John, you can't..."  
The pain in her voice was obvious and they had already done this dance before, but it had been different then. Back then they were just friends, but now...  
"I have to and you know it."  
The pain in her eyes was also obvious and it broke his heart that he had to do this to her.  
"Please, John..."  
He walked closer to her and cupped her cheek in his palm, ignoring the gaping people around them in the control room.  
"It's the only way."  
She swallowed thickly and nodded. He simply wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer in an effort to comfort the both of them.  
When he finally let go of her, she kissed him.  
The kiss hurt him... he didn't want it to be their last one.  
"I love you." She whispered quietly and it broke his heart all over again.  
"I love you too." He admitted and walked away from her, knowing that he would probably never return to her.

 

**A dream is just a dream, till you make it come true...**

He looked at her in amazement. She was holding their just born son in her arms and even though she looked exhausted and had just been through eight hours of labor, she had never looked more beautiful to him.  
Carefully approaching her, he sat down on the edge of the bed and she looked up at him with a smile that warmed his heart.  
"He's beautiful." She said softly.  
"That means he takes after you." John smiled.  
"Don't underestimate how hot you look." She joked and they shared a grin.  
"I love you." He said after staring at his son for a couple of moments. "Both of you."  
"We love you too... daddy."  
The most incredible feeling of complete satisfaction filled him and it was then that he realized how insanely lucky he was.  
"You made my dream come true, you know that?"  
She gave him a surprised look. "Really?"  
He nodded. "I'm married to the most amazing and beautiful woman in at least two galaxies and she just gave me a son... You have no idea how much that means to me."  
Her smile grew. "It's a dream come true for me too."  
Bending towards her, he gently kissed her and he knew that whatever live in Pegasus would throw at them, his little family would make it through.

The End


End file.
